


Moving Forward

by suitsflash (bikeross)



Series: Election Prizes 2018 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but barry's not dead, he's just...missing, hhhhh, i didn't know how to tag this, it's like mcd adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/pseuds/suitsflash
Summary: Oliver and Iris move forward from the most devastating event in their lives





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixiisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiisms/gifts).



> This started as an Olivarry request from Pixi, but it kind of took on a life of its own. Barry's not dead--and Oliver's going to find him, so this is hopefully one of the first parts of a new verse!! :) 
> 
> Also Westflarrow ftw. 
> 
> As always a thank you to my wonderful beta:  
> [FoxVII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVII/pseuds/FoxVII)  
> 

“Dad?” Nora asks, stepping behind Oliver, her hands clutching a bouquet of peonies. Barry’s favorite. 

Oliver turns to her and his lips press together in a tight smile. “Hey Nor,” he says, arm wrapped around her shoulders. “You heading back to your time?” 

She nods, her eyes glittering with tears. “I wanted to say goodbye to mom first,” she adds. “And--” her gaze shifts to the headstone. After a tense silence, she turns to Oliver. “Cisco told me that you’re gonna patrol tonight?” 

Oliver nods. “There’ll probably be a crime wave since everyone knows Barry’s--” And he can’t bring himself to actually say the words. He hasn’t cried--not yet. But he refuses to take off his wedding band. Even though he knows that Barry never comes back. 

“You should stay for dinner,” he says, breaking the silence that settles between them. 

Nora nods. “Yeah--okay. I can do that before I head back. Just as long as you promise your chili.” 

He can’t help the smile crossing his face. “You think you can handle the heat?” He asks, an arm around her shoulders. 

“I think I’ll be just fine dad,” Nora says as they return to the house. Oliver takes his bike, and Nora opts to run. She says that it's easier to pick up on petty crimes which have been on the rise following Barry's disappearance. \----- 

Returning home, Oliver’s eyes fall upon Iris who’s curled up in the corner of the couch. It was always implicitly stated that the cushion next to her was Barry’s. So Oliver sits down on the armchair next to the couch, not touching the sacred space their partner used. 

Iris huffs out a sigh and climbs into Oliver’s lap and he drapes an arm around her waist, and they take comfort in the simple contact. 

“I’m pregnant,” Iris says, her eyes closing as the tears stream down her cheeks. 

Oliver’s eyes narrow and he holds her tighter, wrapping both arms around her. His hand strokes her back, fingertips brushing up and down as they both grieve. 

He presses a kiss to her temple and smiles gently before brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “It’ll be okay. This is good news, we’re going to have a baby. And--” he takes a deep breath. 

“And she’ll know Barry,” she adds. 

Oliver nods. “‘Yeah--she will. And he’ll meet her, and see what an amazing girl we’re raising.” He leans forward and kisses her temple, resting his forehead against hers briefly before pulling back. 

Iris nods and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. She’s shifting off of his lap as Nora arrives. 

“Just like your dad, somehow you both have superspeed and yet, you still run late.” Oliver gently teases before heading to the kitchen. 

Nora laughs before sitting on a barstool, leaning against Iris. 

It’s a little broken, but it’s home. And it’s family. And Oliver swears, no matter what the future says, he’s going to find Barry.


End file.
